Moemon Adventures: Why?
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Forced into the Pokemon World, which has moemon apparently, Rupert starts his journey with the somewhat annoying cast of girls with superpowers. Based on the Firered romhack and not any story.
1. Fighting

"If this is the Pokemon World, shouldn't we be, like, anime?" asked my apparent rival. So not only is my rival from Earth as well, but Earth isn't sending it's finest.

So, one conversation with a supernatural entity claiming to be Jirachi and now I'm in the Pokemon World, namely Professor Oak's lab ready to choose a pokemon. Jirachi said it was the Pokemon World with a twist. I don't really know more than that. Professor Oak was explaining the situation, so there wasn't as much subversion as I was lead to believe. It was actually getting boring after being apparently swept off to another dimension.

"Now the world is inhabited…"" Professor Oak took out a pokeball, "by creatures called pokemon."

Light from the ball materialized a-

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as a girl with Nidorina ears appear were a pokemon would have been. A cyan-haired moemon to be precise. She looked about ten, although I'm pretty bad at judging the age of children Moemon was a hack that replaced all the pokemon with girls, although most were not as well designed as this nidorina. Many of the moemon looked as tall as poochyena or zigzagoon, but the nidorina look just like a human with a headband with her so-call ears, and a blue dress over a black long sleeve blouse. She had dull red eyes which look very convincing, as well as a human ear that was supposed to be hidden. "So cute!"

It felt a bit supernatural that I called her cute. She looked happy standing there, which made me forget the implications for a second.

Oak continued. "They fight, and they make friends. Any questions?" I looked over at my rival, who face was frozen in place by shocked. I looked back at the old man and shrugged. "Well, I should warn you that the Pokemon World is a somewhat dangerous place. It's usually not as dangerous as some make it out to be, but it's a legal requirement that you always have at least one pokemon out at all times. I can't let you go outside without one. Well, go ahead and select your pokemon."

I carpe diemed over to the circular table with the three pokeballs. I pressed a button below the grass symbol. A holographic screen appeared and a young teal-haired girl in a short green dress was displayed. She had no other clothes but she had a bulb on the back of her head and two long stands of hair trying to pass as vines. I get the aesthetic of that she's suppose to look like a member fey forest race, but I wasn't impressed.

"You know, this could still be a prank," the other Terran said.

"Well, I still want to see the other ones," I said moving around the table. The button beneath the fire symbol displayed a red head, blue eye girl with the shortest hair yet. Her charmander dress had a blue bow, and she was wearing proper footwear. I couldn't see where the tail connected in the image, but it was sort of convincing. It would be odd if it was real considering the nido-ran's headband. I also realize that I remember the charmander moemon's sprite not being as well designed. I didn't recall seeing any squirtle moemon before, so I move on.

"Aww, look at the little squirtle!" Okay, I lost my cool a bit. The blue haired girl was winking and posing her figure like a gun shooting bubbles from it. She had a rather plain dress like the other starters, although with a color-compliant backpack for the shell. "I chose this one."

I picked up the empty feeling pokemon and press the button and a full person came out. She did looked exactly like the image, and she was quite jubilant as she look up at me.

"Is Master going to give me a name?".

"Don't call me Master."

Her brown eyes opened wide. "Master gave me my first order!" Even her swirly tail emoted joy.

A this moment I had to stop and consider my life choices at this point. However I didn't go far because:

1)A voice claiming to be Jirachi forced me into this world, even though I know it's supposed to be a wish pokemon. Yeah, maybe thinking pokemon were cool was on me, but this situation really shouldn't karmically follow.

2) This world seems to have heavy handed laws, so I'm pretty much forced into an authoritarian state because of my preference of youtube videos and approximately three fanfics that I"ve read. Two out of three of them did exhibit such a government.

On the other hand, I did just chose my starter based on appearing cute so a trend of bad decisions may have started here.

"My name is Rupert by the way," I said to the blue girl.

"Don't worry, Master. I have a good memory."

Another pause happened, this time broken by the rival. "Professor, do the pokemon know type moves yet?"

"It depends on the individual pokemon," the professor mumbled.

Crud, I did not consider that possibility. I watch as my peer walked over to the bulbasaur girl ball. He stroked his insufficient brown hair to appear antagonistic,

"Bulbasaur girl, go!"

The young dryad appeared ready with her fists up. "Yes, Master. I will make you proud."

"Vine Whip!"

"Yes, Master!" The girl twirled as her long and narrow locks of hair gained height. My own pokemon was unaffected when the attack came in. The bulbasaur slowed down as she got dizzy.

"Woah, I think I"m out of PP!" said the attacker as she regain her balanced.

I raised the pokeball a pressed to button, although nothing happen. I didn't seem to be able to return her. "I think we have to do this battle, Squirtle."

Squirtle turned around as her eyes started to water. "Pleaaase, don't make me fight."

"But.." I hesitated. What was I supposed to do in this situation.

"Bulbasaur girl. Use Tackle!"

"Yessir!" the bulbasaur girl said as she attempted to knocked down Squirtle.

"Oh God. Use Tackle, or Scratch." I yelled trying to remember.

"Which one?" Squirtle said.

"Tackle, the one you know." I said.

"Tackle bulbasaur girl!" Joseph said his starter got a second attack in a row. "And Tackle again."

This time, both girls charged but Squirtle got knocked off her feet and fell on her back. As she attempted to get up, her arms weakened and she fell back to the ground. She turned to me.

"Why? Why Master?" She reach her hand up to me. "Why did you let me lose?" Her hand hit the floor after her eye closed.

"Ha, am I great or what? I think those were the words," Joseph said.

"For the glory of Master!" said the fourth grader known as bulbasaur girl. They walked out of the lab together as I stood over my first so-called pokemon.

I looked over the girl for signs of recovery. Was I supposed to carry her to the Pokemon Center afterwards?

"This is horrible. This is not proportional retribution for getting back into pokemon because I thought Popplio was adorable. How am I supposed to heal her and make sure she doesn't get badly hurt?"

"You're overreacting," Professor Oak said walking over to the girl. He had no medical equipment as far as I can tell.

"What do you mean? We shouldn't be making girls fight to unconsciousness."

Professor Oak kneeled down, which was a bit of a struggle at his age. He lowered his head to hers.

"Get up, Bella! It's time for ice cream."

She sat right up. "Yes, Sam. I'll get the bowls and silverware ready." Soon Bella was out of the room.

It took me a while, a full four seconds before I responded. "Was that entire thing was pretend?"

"At this stage of a pokemon development, they care more about being cute than actually fighting. They won't be like this at the league. It's just part of how they grow, apparently." There was uncertainty throughout this simple statement, which was odd from someone in Professor Oak's position. Maybe he did forget the name of his grandchild at some point.

"Okay, so thing are not quite the worst as I thought. And the Master thing?"

"She'll get tired of it."

So after some ice cream and Professor Oak answering a lot of questions, it was off to Route One. Apparently, many trainers from Earth spend nearly all their time up to Mount Moon creating adventures from their own expectations, and that the pokemon tend to play along. Professor Oak was more than willing to answers my questions, although he seemed uncharacteristically absolute about some of them. Pokemon always looked like this.

Five minutes after leaving the lab, I figure out which direction north was and got onto the rural path to the next city.

"Oh my God. Look at the little pidgey," I said out loud again.

Pink hair with a big brown hat, like a mailman's hat, but with brown and white wings on her back. Her hair was like Nonon's hair from Kill La Kill, and she looked a lot like Mystia from Touhou. Her clothes were complex with brown shoulder covers and feathers in her hat. Why is it that the random pokemon look more interesting than the starters?

"Give me all your money, human! This is a hold up," Mail Lady Nanon Lorelei said handing making a gun sign.

"I'll protect you from this criminal," Bella said.

"Bella, our money is digital cryptocurrency, and we aren't conductors on a train."

"Master decided on a name. I'm so happy; I make next hit a critical!"

"Um Bubble?" I said. Bella made a gun with her hand and a large amount of bubbles came out of her sleeve. They were nowhere near what could be considered weaponized though.

The pidgey dodged, although it was more a of choice than real dodge.

"That was only a diversion!" Bella said tackling the pidgey.

"No, too strong! Your master trained you well," said the pinned pinkette. Actually, that is a horrible word that I'm ashamed to have thought.

Bella got off the bird girl a jump up into the air. "We won! Aren't you proud, Master?"

"Yes. You did well."

"My first praise from Master!" Bella turned to see the pidgey flying away. "Hmm, she managed to escape. She won't be as lucky next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah, even the most hardened villains can be redeem. If you use a pokeball next time, I'm sure we can rehabilitate her."

I did have pokeballs, but I was consciously trying to avoid catching things based on cuteness. Pidgey isn't that bad of a pokemon, a far as I knew. I really need this world's version of the internet if I am to make decisions that will allow me to become a pokemon master, as in a person who can make a living doing pokemon battles. This means making the smartest decisions early on and using logic thinking. At least I've been quite desensitized to the oversaturation of cuteness this world has.

"Oh my God! Look at the little rattata!"


	2. Healing

"You got us lost," Bella yelled.

We have long since left the "Viridian forest", but as the encounters changed, the forested area just continued. Not a single pikachu was seen, and he really wanted to see what those looked like. Now, the canopy was so thick that daylight was barely noticeable. The only way to know if it was night was if the ground disappeared from vision. The cardinal directions were even more indiscernible.

Worse was that many of the girl around Bella's height were teenagers, at least in attitude and shape. The two-stage species I recognized, such as rattata and poochyena, tended to be older than the ones with two more stages to go, like pidgey. At some fairly random point after puberty, kids like Bella would stop treating virtual adults like me as the coolest people around, at least from what I heard.

Fortunately, the magic that brought me heard gave me the tongue and ears for the language. However, the signposts are not in English so I wouldn't know which direction was Pewter City and which direction was the Mountain of Certain Death. Next signpost, I will trail behind Bella to have have her lead the way. Hopefully, the signposts will still have Pewter City, or else I would have to admit to Bella that I has no idea what I'm doing.

"Do you hear that?" I said. It was some girl running, perhaps an evolved moemon from what I could guess.

"Help!" said a black haired woman carrying and burnette bird moemon. She trip on turning and the brunette fell on the rocky path.

I run up to the girl on the ground. "I don't have long for this world," she said. I looked over her body, but not much seemed wrong considering her fall.

"What happened to her?" I asked looking at the woman who seemed the same age as me.

"We just got out of a battle with a poison type," she said.

I put my backpack beneath the moemon's legs to prevent shock. However, examining her body for an entry point only gave told me she was a hoothoot. Her black-line face seemed to have full blood flow.

"Can you save her?" the woman asked.

I did have some first aid knowledge from my world, but I had a feeling what I learned the first day of this adventure seemed more applicable. Lowering my mouth to the girl's ear, I sofly recited the most pokecenter jingle. "Ding-ding dingdingding"

"You saved her!" Bella said as the hoothoot got up.

"I can feel my toes again," the hoothoot said. "What's your name stranger?"

"It's Rupert."

The young woman leaned forward. "This is Thelma and my name is Kelly. Thank you helping her."

"It's not hard to learn how," I replied.

Kelly returned the bird girl into her pokeball. "Yes, but I that would be against the rules." she winked with her gray eyes. "It's a shame you aren't going the same way. Moemon really like having a second human around to heal them when they get this far out."

"So, you know how far away Pewter City is?" I asked.

"It's back the way you came, although the path might overgrown. Not very many trainers come out her. Were you looking for a specific moemon?" Kelly asked.

I turned around to follow Kelly. "Yes, Pikachu. I want to know what they look like."

Her eyes opened in surprise. "But they dress like delinquents."

"Like how?"

"She had baggy clothes and she didn't at like most moemon."

"Pikachu is an evolved form. She might be a teenager."

"Thats-hmm, she actually looked older than my kakuna. I'm really hoping beedrills are still cute. I've never seen a fully evolved moemon."

"A kakuna? How many moemon do you have?"

Kelly pause for a moment. "Six."

"Six!? How long have you been on you been a trainer? I've been at this for three days and I still just have the one. Do you know what happens if you want a seventh moemon? I don't."

"I've been a trainer for ten days. I heard you can find ralts west of Viridian if you go far enough off the main road. I did manage it."

"Aren't they already humanoid in pokemon?"

"Yes, I guess. Well I really need a water type." She took off her bag and opened it. "Squirtle here can conjure water, right? I really need this right now" she pulled out a empty two liter bottle and gave it to Bella.

"Master named me Bella!" she said pointed her finger into container.

"So you're out of water?" I asked.

"Not exactly. I have a hydrator oven."

That, was a bit unexpected. "What's on the menu?"

"Donuts," she said. I looked at her small waist, and her hips. She one of those people. The box she took out look about 80% empty, with about 30 tiny assorted donuts left. A conservative estimate was a donut for every meal, even consider the moemon.

Bella, who apparently picked up her pace, handed the full bottle Kelly. Kelly placed the bottle into it's port on the oven. Four mini-donuts were placed in the oven.

"Hey do you read the manga?" Kelly asked.

"No I don't read any manga," I said.

"Okay, watch this," she said in a high pitch voice. She put her pokeballs on a tree stump. "Well, in the manga, the ball tops are transparent. And you can change them to transparent mode with your pokedex." She touch the screen a few times, and the white half of the balls show their insides. Little people were -"They're living chibis!" the grown woman squealed.

That they were. A colorful inch high ensemble with little limbs inhabited the balls. She pointed to the orange one with a flaming tail. "This is Hamilton my starter." Green: "Matzy," Red: "Alice," Purple: "Paul," Brown: "Thalma," Yellow: "and Honeymustard."

"Honeymustard? You do know they come with names"

"Well, not the weedle family. They don't use spoken language. Deep lore, you know?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I can't really find this world's Wikipedia. At first I thought being sent was some sort of ironic punishment, but know I think it's a _Dark Secret Planet._ "

" _Dark Secret Planet_ ," Bella echoed ominously

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked.

"You know, the paradisal world in deep space that's too good to be true, yet it's revealed to have dark societal mechanisms, so the heros solve the issue because smart foreign people can solve planet-wide complex problems with an hour. That sort of thing."

Kelly blinked. "But, they aren't foreign. They're from America."

"Well, Earth," I said.

"Same thing."

"I'm just worried about how little I've learn after making serious efforts to learn about this world." I sighed. "Are the clothes part of the moemon's very being? I haven't actually got a solid answer to that. Of course, that's an awkward thing to inquire, but a lot a existantail stuff is awkward to ask people."

"Maybe it's not a plot with fictitious trappings? I really hope your not taking these ideas to seriously. I don't think much will be able to get past you anyways.."

"Well, we know it's pokemonish?

"So aren't we supposed to fight or something?" Kelly said. "One on one? Make the little girls evolve into slightly bigger girls. That's the first objective."

"I'm not little!' Bella said.

"Okay," I agreed ignoring Bella. "Bella get ready."

"This seems fair," Kelly said. "Go Alice!"

A red hoodie with black bug feelers covered a blonde girl's head. It extended as a cape like lady bug wings. She had blue eyes. "

"I have this," Bella said making a gun sign at Alice's body.

"No, don't attack!" I yelled running forward between Bella and Alice. I put my arms around the small girl. There was a great weight pushing down on my body. A hot haze surrounded the area. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you." I said squeezing her.

Suddenly every part of me became too heavy and I fell to the ground.

"Master!"

"Oh no, I shouldn't have show him the chibis."

* * *

I woke up sick, many hours later, in some hospital. I had a blistering headache, but at least it doesn't seem to be something I ate. No one was around. I guessed I was on the third floor, so I don't think instant healing is a thing in all situations. Well, I clearly had a fever. Oh my, I wonder what the nurses looked liked in the moemon world.

"Hey," I yelled weakly. I adjusted my voice. "Where's Bella."

A male purple hair teenager wearing sunglasses walked into my hospital room. "You literally can't see her." The nidorino had his arms folded. His ears were real, unlike the nidoran in palette town. "You are suffering for over-cuteness sickness, and I'm your nurse. We must isolate you from cuteness."

"And sunglasses. I don't think those are necessary," I said.

A woman yell from the hallway. "He's a little bishie though!" Her voice was sweet but made me recoil.

"Quiet, audino woman!" Agent Nurse said, "You shouldn't even be on the same floor as someone suffering from cuteness fever. You literally can't speak without sounding- um- I can't put this in an edgy way- venomously adorable."

There was a pause. "Mmmm-kay."

I knew no more.


	3. Meeting

**Rating increased to T. I just don't think I can keep it at K+ in the long term.  
**

It should have been obvious in hindsight. A cyan haired queen with a low-cut tan blouse stood before him. The eventual thing these girls become adult, of course obvious in hindsight. I couldn't anticipate how beautiful they were. The overbearing sky-shaded hair and overcoat made him focus on on the center of the woman. She was had few centimeter on my height and had too much in all the right places.

"Are you feeling okay?" the long eared counselor siad. Her carpeted office was filled with strange glassy objects which couldn't distract me from her appearance. "Look directly into my face." she winked as I did so. She put and hand on my forehead. "No sign of fever. Good."

"Can I now come in now?" it was a girlish voice I recognized as being that 'audino.' I had no idea what an audino is.

"Yes, come in."

She was also are clearly as an adult as the nidoqueen woman, but also very short. She had blonde hair and wide blue eyes, while wearing pink nurse-maid hybrid outfit. Her miad hat covered a bit of her large twin tails. I didn't really believe she was based on a pokemon. I supposed that was nothing stopping a human woman from dressing in some color-coded costume.

"Wow, you're looking really red right now, Rupert." the blonde pretending to be a moemon said. Well, she definitely competes on that level of cuteness with her plump shape. Her yellow blouse also did a lot to draw the eyes as it covered her so well.

"Well, as long as he doesn't turn white," the nidoqueen said.

"Does he speak?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hey!" I said. "I said something when I first came in. Where's Bella?

"She's downstairs," the blonde said. "If you can feel your toes, I'll take you to her."

"What I can," I wiggled my toes. "Feel my toes just fine."

"Good follow me." She smiles as she turned around.

"Lucky, you get the talking version of him," the tall woman said. "Don't be afraid to ask her what's on your mind." she finished with a wink.

I followed the blonde as she left the room and looked down. She had no tail either. All I saw was just a very womanly woman in a dress. It was a minute long walk in the tiled hospital hallway. We reach the elevator and she pressed the door.

"So, what attacks do you have?" I asked. "Oh, I don't do much attacking. Just you know, healing and stuff. I mean, I can, you know, punch. Not very hard though. Not as hard as a boy like you. You know, that nidoqueen could throw you over a three meter wall, but I'm really not stronger than a human woman."

"You know I'm 19?"

The elevator let us in. "I like, can do barriers sometimes." I imagined her drawing a line in some sand with her foot and Bella stopping a charge to not cross the line. "Also, I'm rather gifted when it comes to balance. Also, I'm good at things that other audino aren't". The floor moved beneath us. "I can walk really good with high gravity, but, you know, because I'm small and mass. Like, A physicist could explain it much better."

Yeah, definitely not a real pokemon. The door opened.

"So, do you know the way to Pewter Gym, or who the leader is?" I asked. There were still more hallway to walk down.

"No," she said.

Oh, why did the counselor want me to ask her questions? What is she qualified in, even?

She asked the next question. "Um? You just have the one moemon."

"Yes, Bella is the one I started with," I replied. There was a arrow on the wall indicating the lobby. "Can you tell me how healthy she is?"

"Well, I'm not psychic." Obviously. "I do know what a doctor can tell. Like, you don't know anything about moemon gene expression, right? I can usually tell if a child's adopted and stuff."

So she's observant? I don't imagine her going completely House mode when a family with wrong eye colors shows up. "Do you like mysteries?"

"Like mystery novels and mystery shows?" she ask.

"Yes."

"Just the shows." Her voice dropped. "I'm not much of a reader."

We turned and saw the front doors of the hospital. In one of the seat against the wall was the blue-haired girl. "Ru-Master! You're okay! Whose this?"

"My name is Amber and I'm just seeing a patient out." She grabbed my arm downwards so I gave her my ear. She whisper, "So less than a week?"

"Yes." I turned to Bella. "Bella, have you been practicing your aim?"

"Yeah, I can hit a spot on the tree from eight whole meters."

"You know the onix is faster than a tree?" I said.

"Not that much faster!" Bella said pouting. "Can we get going?"

"Sure. Well bye, Amber. Unless I can take you with me."

"Okay!" My hand just got clasp. The diminutive woman's blue eyes looked up at me.

"What? Is that," of course it's legal. "Are you," she looks serious. "Is this," yes, this is how to picked up women. "Is why," I don't even those words even connected to a train of thought. "I guess you're coming with me-with us."

"With you," she finished.

"Nice, we got a master healer now!" Bella said. "I mean, look at how much pink she is wearing! Do you have a stethoscope?"

Amber pulled out a stethoscope out of one of her hind skirt pockets. Thankfully the device itself wasn't pink.

"Oh my god!" Bella said. "A real stethoscope. You could cure anything!"

"So, where to?" Amber asked as we walked towards the daylight.

"Lunch I guess. Somewhere not too nice so we can go somewhere nicer for dinner after the battle." I looked at Amber's healer getup. "You don't need to eat anywhere vegan friendly, do you?"

"If I've did, you'd already know," she said.

"Oh, fair enough." I held her hand and she blushed and smile. I guess I really do get to be with her.


	4. Learning

The gym "Bella, it's literally less than half a kilometer from the center," I said.

"But it's so steep," she whined. "How am I supposed to win if I'm exhausted."

"You can go back in your pokeball," Amber said. She had no problem with the slight hill.

"No. That's not fair Rupert- I mean Master."

The door burst open. "Ha, lagging behind aren't we, Rupert?" Joseph bellowed. He was followed by a mostly gray poochyena girl in a black top matching Bella's height, and a purple-haired woman in an elaborate outfit and… she had butterfree wings. Bulbasaur Girl must be in her pokeball.

A blue corset-like top and a translucent purple skirt that showed off that instantly recognizable point seven ratio. She was really skinny and had lower-back length flowing hair. She looked like she could be a conventional model. She also had long blue rain boots. It's a goofy outfit compared to the other fully grown moemon that I have seen.

"Yeah, by about ten minutes apparently," I said.

"It would have been fifteen minutes if we didn't wait," the dog-child said.

"I didn't give you permission to talk Sar, er, Poochyena Girl." Joseph said, "you didn't even fight. It was a tough fight, so I doubt you'll win today."

"It wasn't too difficult. That onix is only fifteen years old," the butterfree woman said.

"Butterfree Woman, I didn-what?" Joseph said. "Only fifteen? That's like a highschool freshman! She's taller than me."

"She might be sixteen. I just know she's a lot younger than you would guess," the butterfree woman said.

"Well, at least Bella won't be fighting an adult." That power difference would be too real.

"I could still take that on!" Bella said.

"We then let's get this over with." A grabbed Bella's wrist and took her inside. The room seemed like a typical high school fitness area. Above the door on brass plates where the name of the gym leader, Corbin, and the gym pokemon, which numbered to about twenty. Presumably, they are separate teams.

The gym was kind of boring. It was a bit larger than a basketball court, and hard boulders around the outer edge. The gym leader walked out of another door. The was no raised platform, or even a designated standing area marked out. The walls and ceiling had a bit of weird curve that I was sure had a specific geometric name.

"Who challenges me," Corbin said with his voice carrying a surprise distance. Oh, the arcs are that shape: Eclipse… ellipsoid.

"Rupert and Bella the Squirtle."

"And Amber the Audino," Amber said before facing me. "Mmm, Okay, even if it's the first gym it's still dangerous even from the sidelines." She walked forward and stuck her foot into the dirt and -Oh my God- she's actually doing it. She drew a line in the dirt about two feet in front of me, with the line being about a meter long. "Please stay behind this line," she finished.

"Alright," I said. Despite Bella not yet having superpowers to the level of being dangerous, it wasn't unreasonable that these rock moemon might have magic that could hurt a fully grown human.

"For this battle, each trainer may use two moemon each. Go, Kimberly!" A short brunette kid emerged from the thrown ball. Her hair had looped brains near her hair, and she was the same age as Bella. I supposed she somehow could be a geodude.

"Bella, do the water thing!" I yelled.

"Okay, Master!" She pointed her hands at the geodude and the emerging stream was about a quarter as strong as I could typically get from a hose.

The other girl put up her arms in front of her face and stepped forward as she was shot. As soon as Bella's steam ran out, Kimberly charged forward without command.

"The face! Aim for the face!"

Kimberly impacted despite being shot in the face and both girls fell down. Bella was on her back as Kimberly was on her face. At least squirtles are good with defense but what did that actually mean for moemon.

Kimberly pulled herself off the ground while Bella did nothing. Kimberly not being given command made me forget that Bella won't do anything without them. I guess that meant she was somehow lower leveled.

"WIthdraw!" I yelled not knowing what it would do. It must have seemed the tactically sound idea at the time.

Bella got up lagging behind her opponent. Kimberly held her hands in front of her ask it seemed like sand was being extracted from the air around her. As Bella took a stand, a glow came from beneath her clothes. Her clothes got thicker, but rocks were forming in front of Kimberly. A dozen cobbles exploded toward Bella.

"Bella!" Amber's hand blocked me from unconsciously going forward any more than I should. Three markings on either side of Bella's face showed where the girl got hit. I guess the rocks that hit her clothes didn't do any damage. "Water gun!" I hated to think what losing would look like in this place.

This time, Bella's attack hit Kimberly right in the jaw knocking her to her butt. Bella's stream stop and Kimberly looked like she was about to cry. It was a pathetic sightseeing as it was mostly soaked clothes upsetting her. What was she like twelve? I know she's some sort of rock pokemon but appearance mattered.

"Okay, that's enough Kimberly," Corbin said. The girl turned to red light as he held two pokeballs. "Here's the real fight." The other pokeball arced halfway to the center of the gymnasium.

A tall girl with ankle length gray braided hair appeared from the white light. I would not have assumed she was a child, even with the giant red bows in her hair. She looked a lot like a hiker, except she had the button of her shirt tied up so she was showing midriff. She wore long pants with a belt and twelve inches plus boots. I didn't even notice the horn at first, which match her rough hair. I dread to think of what a steelix would look like in this world.

...Well, that's a high probability I would think they are sexy given the adult moemon I've seen so far, but that has no bearing on how I feel about Bella picking a fight with one. Regardless, the mere fact that she's older meant that she wasn't likely to go down in the same manner as Kimberly. One good thing was that our opponent seemed lethargic, as took a while for her just to straightens out her heavy leg.

"Bella, I need you to keep using water gun as often as you can," I said.

"I will use," Bella announced while holding up her arms, "both hands!"

"Stop posing!" I yelled, but the tall girl made her first move using some sort of magic. The sand around her erupted, but it erupted inwards as if she was her own target. She emerged a bit brighter from the cloud.

Bella's two streams of water hit the girl but the large girl was able to ignore it and she stepped slowly towards Bella. So she made herself a bit shiny. And she made another step, but then she bent her back knee forward.

The onix launch herself ahead with her arm outstretched. Bella dived out of the, barely avoiding her grasped as the teenager skidded pass her, but she hit the ground hard.

"Bella, get up and finish this!" Things were happening that I didn't understand, but I retained enough knowledge from childhood that more water will solve this. "Water gun."

Bella obeyed as quickly as I've ever seen. The onix put her arm in front of her face to block the water, and she seemed to be using the force or something with her other arm as the ground shook. The ground shook as large boulder rocks raised themselves from the ground. The poor squirtle lost balance but managed to stay on her feet.

The overgrown teenager's leg was already in position to launch herself. "Dodge!" I yelled. If the onix girl grabs her, it's over. Bella ran behind a boulder without looking at her opponent. "Water gun!" The girl skidded pass the boulder and screeched to a stop. The onix got a face full of water. "Get away from her."

"Yes! Yes!" Bella said.

"Don't lose sight of her."

Bella turned her head around, and something large hit her f from the onix's direction. I was a large dirt clod that broke apart but knocked her over.

I noticed a bit of mud on the onix's boots. Her pants were dripping. Her foot left a muddy print as she stepped forward.

"Aim low! Water gun!" I shouted. Bella pointed and hit the onix on her belt. She got her other foot on the ground. "Her feet Bella! She can't do her zoom thing on muddy ground."

The Onix bent her knees, but one of her feet slipped, but the water wasn't doing any damage there.

"Above her boots!" I shouted.

The large girl slowly walked forward, Water was now making contact with her ankles. Splashing off onto the ground. She could step far enough onto the dry ground, but not quick enough to bring her next foot forward.-p

The onix turn towards Bella and her feet pointed apart. She slipped downwards onto her elbows while Bella continued shooting water.

"I-" the onix yelled rather slowly, "yield. I yield"

"Yes!" Bella shouting. "Give me the badge. Give me the badge, Mister!" She ran up to Corbin.

"Here's the Boulderbadge," Corbin said.

"Yeah, Master! Aren't you proud?" Bella said running back. "Oh, no, I forgot. You're supposed to take it." She said breathing heavily.

"It's fine Bella, you earned it." I knelled down and hugged Bella. She hung on a bit tiredly.

"Do you need to rest in your pokeball?" Amber asked.

"No," she meekly said.

"So are you ready to start walking to the next town?" I asked

"Fine." Bella said.

I took out her pokeball. "Good night, Bella." She turned into light and disappeared. Amber and I turned and walked. "That seemed a lot harder than it should have for the first badge."

"Well, you only used one pokemon while this gym is supposed to have two," Amber said. "I suppose you may have did better than what Kelly did with six under-trained pokemon."

"At least she captured a pokemon at some point. What kind of woman just gets so accustomed to throwing pokeballs at kids' faces?"

"There are more ways to get pokemon," Amber said.

A woman with long, wavy, white hair and in a blue uniform held out a tablet with an electronic pen. "Signature please." That was a brown box by her and a postal truck twenty meters back. Noting her wings, she appears to be a pelliper to me.

"I don't work here," I said. The gull-woman only shoved the pen into my face more aggressively.

"Sign it," Amber said.

"Oh, okay." I signed the tablet and gave the pin back. The pelliper took back the pin and left the box and the dolly. The box was about 2 and a half feet horizontally and 2 feet vertically. I put my hands on it and found some cutout handles. "I wonder if it's heavy"-"careful!"-"ehhff". "Someone's in there!"

"Well, that's the point." Amber took the dolly's handle and turned it. The box had a picture of an egg with green spots printed across one of its sides. "I noticed that you don't seem to like capturing pokemon, so I ordered an egg using the league website. I don't know what species she is."

I did wonder about eggs a couple of days ago, and I just come to the conclusion that I should just proceed as if they didn't exist. I guess this is technically confirming that, but it still managed to turn into a slightly weird thing. "What's her type?" Amber shrugged. "She's at least not another water type, right? I suppose they adhere to some sort of game balance."

"She won't be normal type either. We have to wait until she's out of food and water or until she gets tired of being an egg. It's designed to be opened from the inside."

"Isn't Route 3 mostly uphill?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we get to keep the dolly it seems."


End file.
